


anatomy practice

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Flirty Tony Stark, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, No Angst, Prompt Fill, Shameless Tony Stark, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony is a little shit, bucky is just doing his best, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Sorry, darling,” the stranger on the sofa drawled with a voice like honey. “Steve ran to the store to get more paints. I’m Tony.”“Bucky,” Bucky replied, almost breathlessly. Tony was more beautiful when he smiled. “Are you, uh, Steve’s model?”“No,” Tony said dryly. “I’m sitting naked on your couch next to an easel for another reason.”





	anatomy practice

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr: "Bucky and Steve are roommates and Bucky has a crush on Steve’s model for art class who’s friends with steve and comes by the apartment a lot to help steve practice anatomy"
> 
> since they didnt specify a pairing i went with winteriron
> 
> enjoy!!

“Stevie!” Bucky shouted, slamming the door behind him as he stormed into the apartment. “You would not believe-”

Bucky choked on his tongue when he saw what was in the living room. 

A man was sprawled on their ratty old couch, draped in a sheet that didn’t cover very much. Golden skin covered lean muscles, making him look a little like a sculpture. His long-fingered hands tapped idly at the arm of the sofa, even as his face remained impassive. He had very kissable lips, Bucky noted, full and pink. His eyes were whiskey brown with eyelashes that would make Bambi weep, and his brown curls looked perfect to sink his hands into.

All in all, he was absolutely gorgeous, and totally out of place in their apartment.

“Sorry, darling,” the man drawled with a voice like honey. “Steve ran to the store to get more paints. I’m Tony.”

“Bucky,” Bucky replied, almost breathlessly. Tony was more beautiful when he smiled. “Are you, uh, Steve’s model?”

“No,” Tony said dryly. “I’m sitting naked on your couch next to an easel for another reason.”

“You never know, doll,” Bucky shrugged, trying to get the image of a naked Tony out of his mind. “Are you an art student, too?”

Tony wrinkled his nose and barked out a laugh. “Not even close,” he explained. “I’m just helping Steve out with anatomy practice in exchange for coffee.” He shifted in his seat, causing the sheet to slip a little and reveal a chest that Bucky really wanted to mark up. “I ran out in my lab, so Steve’s my supplier right now.”

“Sounds like a good trade,” Bucky agreed. Steve was amazing at making coffee, even if he didn’t drink it himself. Bucky was more than a little jealous; his roommate never made  _ him  _ coffee anymore. “So-”

“Sorry, Tony, I’m back now,” Steve interrupted, coming through the front door much quieter than Bucky had. “The store was out of the color I needed, then I tried to go to the one a little further downtown- oh, hey, Buck. Have you met Tony?”

“Do you even breathe?” Tony asked curiously. “I’m not sure you took a breath that whole ramble. It’s honestly impressive.”

“He’s an engineering student over at MIT,” Steve continued, ignoring Tony. “He’s doing me a big favor, modeling for me.”

“Favor?” Tony shook his head. “No, you bribed me. Pay up, Steven.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’ll get your coffee when I finish my painting,” he said. “So stop fidgeting and let me work.”

“Work faster,” Tony grumbled, but he stilled obediently. He turned his eyes on Bucky, flashing a flirty smile. “You staying for the show, Buckaroo?”

Tony had flipped the sheet off of his body so he was laying completely bare, miles of golden skin revealed. Bucky swallowed convulsively; his mouth felt very dry. “Can’t,” he stuttered out awkwardly, hoping his blush wasn’t visible. “Gotta, um… homework.”

“Oh, okay,” Tony’s face didn’t fall; Bucky was imagining things. “See you around, then.”

Bucky hoped that it didn’t look like he was fleeing the room. By the disappointed look on Steve’s face, it definitely did.

\---

Now that Bucky had met Tony, it seemed like the man was everywhere.

Not only was he over at their apartment every week for more “anatomy practice,” but Bucky had seen him at the coffee shop, too, chatting amiably with a redhead. Tony had waved, but Bucky, to Steve’s amusement, had ducked and hid behind a potted plant. He’d run into Tony at a bar, arm in arm with a stern-looking man in an Air Force t-shirt, and managed to say three awkward words before running off. 

“He’s single, you know,” Steve prompted him. They were in the library, studying for exams. Tony was a few tables away, but he hadn’t seen them. Bucky knew it was only a matter of time, though. “And he’s definitely into you.”

“No, he’s not,” Bucky groaned, hitting his head against the table. “I’m pretty sure he pities me and my inability to interact like a human being.”

Steve laughed. “Buck, Tony is so much worse,” he snorted. “I almost punched him when we first met. Trust me when I say he doesn’t mind the fact that you have the social skills of a cave troll.”

“That was both offensive and surprisingly reassuring,” Bucky cocked his head thoughtfully. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I’m a man of any talents,” Steve agreed sagely. “Now, go talk to him before I tell him all about your little crush.”

“What the hell do I say?” Bucky retorted, waving a hand. “I know what your dick looks like, wanna get coffee?”

“I’d say yes,” Tony’s voice sounded from behind him. “Surprisingly enough, that’s not the weirdest way I’ve been asked on a date.”

“Oh, god,” Bucky knew he was blushing furiously. Steve was losing his shit next to him. “Oh,  _ god _ .”

“So, Snowflake, what do you say?” Tony’s smirk was nothing short of lethal. Bucky’s knees felt a little weak just looking at it, and he was lucky he was already sitting. “Want to do some anatomy practice of your own?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
